


The Proposal

by PaulineRabbMackenzie



Series: Birthday Stories [2]
Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: (could take place in the future), AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineRabbMackenzie/pseuds/PaulineRabbMackenzie
Summary: Harm proposes to Mac afew months after they adopt a baby together, as per their 5 year pact.Also a birthday present for my friend Molly.Happy Birthday (again).
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Birthday Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882312
Kudos: 5





	The Proposal

“Harm, it’s just…I have a really full schedule today and I don’t understand why you can’t just take the baby and let me go in a few minutes early to focus on my brief…” Mac said, slightly exasperatedly.

“Because I have two giant briefs myself this morning,” Harm said. “Plus I have paperwork to file for my carrier quals…” Harm added specifically because he knew that would annoy her a little and he knew how happy she’d be when she realised.

Mac looked up, more sympathetic than he’d imagined.

“Now can you take the baby?” he asked, holding Rosie out, the platinum, trellis solitaire princess cut diamond ring Harm had painstakingly picked out affixed to her binkie leash instead of her normal pacifier and making her fuss more than usual. It seemed so obvious hanging there Harm was briefly worried Mac would notice it.

She didn’t though, she just took little Rosie, pecked Harm on the lips, took Rosie’s little hand and made her wave back to Harm as they headed for the car.

Mac safely secured Rosie in her seat and drove away. s

She kept fussing, all the way to the daycare centre in her carseat and Mac couldn’t figure out why, until they got to the daycare centre and she could check on her.

She went back to the carseat and checked Rosie to make sure she was okay.

Rosie was fussing and squirming irritably as Mac checked her over before Mac found her pacifier was missing. 

“What do we have here?” Mac cooed at her. 

She grabbed the binkie leash and pulled it up from where it was stuck down beside her in the car seat.

“There’s what it is…” she cooed. “You’ve lost your binkie…”

Suddenly Mac pulled what was on the end free and came away with tiny, perfect, platinum engagement ring.

Mac unclipped it from the binkie leash and examined it.

The inside of the band read, “ _Will you marry me? Flyboy.”_

A huge smile broke out on Mac’s face and Rosie picked up on it and started smiling giggling.

“Look what your daddy did,” Mac said, showing the ring to baby Rosie.

Mac grabbed Rosie from her carseat and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket as she carried her towards the daycare centre and dialled Harm.

“I found something interesting on Rosie’s binkie leash, it made her fuss the whole way here…” Mac started.

“What did you find?” Harm asked.

“You know what I found,” Mac said. 

There was a pause.

“Yes,” Mac said, smiling through her words.. “Flyboy…”


End file.
